Society:The Old Timers Guild
Guild Charter # The Guild always comes first. No one member is greater than the Guild. # Real Life takes precedence over Game Life. # Respect the decisions made by Guild Leadership. Guild Leaders will do their best to be impartial in protecting and upholding the original concept of the Guild, keeping fun at the forefront, and enforcing these rules established to protect and uphold the integrity of the OTG community. If you have a problem, please follow the Chain of Command. # Harassment in any form (including, but not limited to, sexual harassment) will not be tolerated, and will be grounds for immediate expulsion from the Guild. # Topics such as, but not limited to: Politics, Religion, Race, Sexual orientation, Abortion, Drugs etc; are not topics to be discussed during game time or here on the forums. Leave this stuff back in the real world where it belongs. There will be no prejudiced or racist remarks made about anyone. And please remember light jokes and humor are a part of what makes this fun; and although this is an Adult Guild, just be careful not to take things too far. # Respect is first and foremost. Respect all others at all times, whether or not they deserve it, remembering that we come from all walks of life and do not necessarily have the same thoughts or opinions. Keep your arguments civil, and never personally attack anyone. You are a reflection of your Guild anywhere you go. Do not get into flame wars on any forum. Repeated derogatory statements or abusive treatment of others is grounds for expulsion from the Guild. Please report offensive content to the proper Guild Leaders so that it may be dealt with. # Keep your cool. Take what happens to you in stride, don’t get excited and throw a tantrum because things didn’t go your way. Laugh off your bad experiences and learn from your mistakes. Be open to the ideas of others. Play with the spirit of a child and the wisdom and maturity of an Old Timer. Try not to power level to the top; instead, enjoy the ride. If someone makes a mistake, encourage them to do better and/or offer friendly advice and leadership. Never tear someone apart for making a mistake, no matter how foolish it was. If someone purposely causes a group wipe or something similar, bring it to the attention of Guild Leadership so that it may be dealt with. # Praise in Public, Dispute in Private will be followed at all times. In-Guild disputes will not leak over from the Guild into public forums, in-game or voice chat. If you have a problem with someone, take it to the source first! If that doesn’t work, follow the Chain of Command so that it may be dealt with and resolved. # It is assumed that as a Guild Member you will uphold any user agreements for any games that you may play. Guild Leadership will not be responsible for policing your actions in games regarding game exploits which include cheating, use of third party programs and any other actions which might get your account suspended or banned. All (potential or perceived) exploits will immediately be reported to the appropriate Game Developers and/or Guild Leadership of the game involved. Exploiting will not be tolerated! A good rule of thumb is: First time is discovery, second time is verification, third time it's exploiting. Exploiters will be expelled from the Guild. # Do not obligate the Guild or its Members to any action or cause which has not been condoned by the Guild Leadership. This Guild Charter is written with our motto in mind. Play the games, and have fun! Failure to follow this Charter will result in your expulsion from the Guild.